Casualidad
by ValSmile
Summary: [SongFic][Genderbend][OneShot][U/A] Un camino hacia cualquier lugar, una melodía que cantar. Este fic participa en la "Semana Makorra" del foro "El Cometa de Sozín"


**Los personajes son propiedad de Bryke y bla bla bla...**

 **Esto es sin fines de lucro, mera diversión.**

 **La canción "Casualidad" pertenece al cantante Nano Stern, de nacionalidad chilena.**

 **Este fic participa en la semana Makorra del foro "El Comenta de Sozin"**

* * *

 **CASUALIDAD**

Sus pies seguían el ritmo, con cada paso, con cada pisada a la tierra reseca y café que lo rodeaba. No importaba cual fuese su destino, estaba allí con la finalidad de dejarse llevar con los pasos que daba, a donde sea que fuese a parar.

La carretera era su guía, su camino directo hacia algún lado. Y los autos, camiones y buses pasaban por su lado, levantaban el polvo de la calle y ensuciaban aún más sus botas, pero eso le causaba gracia.

El sólo con su mochila, un par de bocados dentro de ella y una botella con agua, era todo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir, y claro, una nueva aventura que lo dejaba expectante.

Aun no estaba decidido a "hacer dedo" para que algún vehículo lo llevara de pura buena voluntad. Quería seguir caminando y sentirse más vivo que nunca.

Pero algo le llamó la atención, cuando pasó un camión de color rojo, con varios stickers pegados en la parte de atrás a gran velocidad y luego dio un fuerte frenazo provocando que las ruedas sonaran de manera fea, levantando gran cantidad de polvo y los bocinazos de los autos que venían detrás de él.

Una chica bajó casi llorando de aquel camión y gritando unos cuantos improperios al chofer, además de eso, se pudo notar que también al camión le salía un poco de humo negro.

\- ¡Eres una idiota chiquilla!

\- ¡Cállate viejo de mierda, abusivo, cerdo asqueroso!

La chica venía echando humo, literalmente. Y cuando el camión volvió a andar, lo vio alejarse y a la vez a la chica quien arrojaba su bolso al piso, con furia y sentarse en el suelo esperando quizás que cosa.

Su camino no se detenía a pesar de ser espectador de aquel suceso, pero por algún motivo, cuando llegó a quedar de frente a la muchacha, quien seguía con la cabeza gacha, se detuvo a observarla.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Aquella chica de cabello largo y negro levantó el rostro y se encontró con un muchacho alto, de piel tonificada y tostada. Llevaba un simpático moño en su cabeza (pelo amarrado simplemente) y el color de sus ojos eran azules que resaltaban ante un rostro tostado natural y quemado por el mismo sol.

\- Estoy bien – respondió secamente.

 _ **No creo que haya sido casualidad**_ _ **  
**_ _ **que nuestros dos caminos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **se cruzaran en la mitad**_ _ **  
**_ _ **de esta carretera que, la verdad,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **la mayoría de las veces sólo da soledad.**_

\- No se nota – le respondía el chico – ten, bebe algo de agua – le ofreció su botella que ya contenía un poco menos de la mitad de líquido.

La chica no objetó y recibió con gusto la botella para comenzar a beber. Arrojó un poco a sus manos para luego pasársela alrededor del cuello y de su rostro. Realmente la carretera y el sol no dejaban a nadie tranquilo, menos a estos dos transeúntes.

\- Mucho gusto – dijo el muchacho sentándose al lado de ella y arrojando también su bolso al suelo levantando algo de polvo – me llamo Karro – le estiró su mano.

\- Tienes nombre de algo con ruedas – bromeó con seriedad y respondiendo el gesto del muchacho – me llamo Moka.

\- Y tú tienes nombre de café – dijo alegremente Karro.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó ella quien dirigió su mirada al bolso de él.

\- No lo sé – suspiró – a donde mis pies me lleven. – Hubo un rato de silencio - ¿Puedo preguntar por qué le gritaste el tipo del camión?

Moka lo miró y luego bufó fastidiada.

\- El muy cretino intentó propasarse conmigo. Se ofreció para llevarme a Ciudad República, pero a cambio quería que… ya sabes. Lo jodí. Le quemé el pelo.

Karro rió ante el comentario y ver como hablaba con seriedad la chica.

\- ¿Eres maestra fuego? – ella asintió – yo soy maestro agua…. – titubeó - ¿Así que vas a Ciudad República? ¿Qué hay de interesante en ese lugar?

\- Está mi pequeña hermana.

Los autos seguían pasando a gran velocidad por la carretera, y los muchachos seguían allí sentados esperando la oportunidad de levantarse y seguir su camino, pero el tiempo no se detenía y mientras comían algo para satisfacer su estómago a ratos conversaban, de poco y nada. Aunque a veces el silencio llegaba a ser incómodo.

\- Bien - se levantó sacudiendo su ropa llena de polvo y tomando su mochila, se la cargó en los hombros y dirigió su mirada a Karro – yo debo seguir mi viaje.

La chica caminó entonces alejándose de a poco, él la miraba asombrado, entonces comió rápidamente lo que le quedaba de su sándwich y, al igual que ella, se levantó, recogió sus cosas y caminó también.

Se le quedó observando, desde varios metros de distancia que los separaban, como ella caminaba, como su cabello danzaba con el viento cada vez que pasaba un vehículo. En algunos momentos, la chica volteaba hacia atrás tratando de buscar algún chofer que parara y la pudiese llevar, pero se topaba con los ojos azules de Karro y volvía a mirar hacia adelante.

 _ **Pero que felicidad,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **haberte conocido no parece verdad...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pero que felicidad,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **esos poquitos días escapan la realidad**_

¿Pero qué le sucedía, que cada vez que ella volteaba su corazón comenzaba a latir tan fuerte? Sus ojos parecían ser el mismísimo sol que alumbraba y calentaba en esos momentos su cabeza y el pavimento. Su piel blanca parecía llamar con urgencia protegerla de toda la contaminación que había alrededor de una carretera solitaria, donde ningún chofer tenía el derecho de siquiera tocar.

Iba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando logró notar como ella comenzaba a levantar su dedo pulgar, intentando que algún automóvil o parecido se detuviese y la llevase a la ciudad.

No iba a permitir que alguien le volviese a faltar el respeto, menos cuando notó que alguien se detuvo frente a ella. Karro corrió hasta alcanzarla.

\- ¿Me llevas? – le preguntó al chofer y le ofreció una sonrisa de medio lado a Moka.

Ambos subieron en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Una vez que ambos se acomodaron y el viejo, o sea el chofer que se ofreció y que parecía una persona amable, miró por el espejo retrovisor y comenzó su marcha.

El viaje iba a ser largo, al menos pasarían toda la noche viajando y llegarían en la madrugada a la ciudad. Eso comentaba Moka mientras que Karro sólo jugaba con sus manos sintiendo el aire a través de sus dedos.

Sin darse cuenta el sueño se apoderó de ambos y tampoco se percataron cuando sus cabezas se apoyaron mutuamente. Así se fueron durante un largo transcurso del viaje.

Pero fue cuando se detuvo el camión, para hacer una pequeña escala en un servicentro, que los muchachos despertaron y notaron, con algo de letargo, cómo estaban, y al verse a la cara fijamente, abrieron sus ojos como plato y se separaron rápidamente, algo avergonzados.

 _ **No creo que haya sido casualidad…**_

\- Muchas gracias señor por el traslado. – Karro agradecía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- No hay de que muchachos – sonreía el viejo.

\- Que tenga buen viaje – agradecía esta vez Moka agachando su cabeza.

Ciudad República estaba algo iluminada, pero una neblina rodeaba la zona y eso era señal de que eran aproximadamente las 6 de la mañana.

Vez la belleza de la ciudad cuando todos aún duerme, o cuando algunos se levantan para comenzar su jornada de trabajo. Cuando no hay bullicios y la naturaleza hace de las suyas…

\- Hace tanto tiempo que no venía. – se lamentaba Moka. – mucho tiempo que no visitaba a mi hermana…

\- Deberías estar feliz, de que al fin se reencuentran.

Moka al fin le regaló una sonrisa.

\- Tienes razón… - ambos se miraron y quedaron en silencio. Moka pestañeó un par de veces – bueno, fue un gusto viajar contigo, encontrarte en esa carretera y que me dieras agua, eso fue simplemente bien recibido y una buena actitud... Así que gracias – le estiro la mano como seña de buena voluntad.

Karro respondió el gesto estrechando firmemente la mano de la chica. La miró por un par de segundos y luego volvió su vista hacia el rostro de ella. Le sonrió y se acercó a ella para darle un sorpresivo beso. La intención era dárselo en la mejilla, pero se atrevió y besó la comisura de sus labios dejando sorprendida a la de los ojos dorados. Moka cerró sus ojos dejando sentir el calor del beso del muchacho y si pensarlo dos veces giró su rostro para probar sus labios, pero a la vez sintió tanta vergüenza que prefirió separarse al instante, dejando algo atontado a Karro.

\- ¿Vez lo que provocas? – rezongó avergonzada cubriéndose con la bufanda roja que recién logró percatarse que tenía amarrada a su mochila.

\- ¡Hey! - la apuntó con el dedo – tú fuiste quien me besó.

\- ¿Ah? ¿¡Te sentiste ofendido acaso?! – ella logró notar como Karro se burlaba de ella lo que provocó fastidiar a la muchacha – ah ya, vete, vete. Adiós – se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su destino.

\- Vaya – suspiró viendo cómo se alejaba.

 _ **Pero que felicidad,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **haberte conocido no parece verdad...**_ _ **  
**_

Habían pasado algunos días y Karro luego de haber visitado los lugares más importantes de la ciudad, entre ellas la pequeña isla del memorial del Avatar, donde logró meditar y conocer a unos pocos maestros aires y además entrenar en secreto.

Pero su alma aventurera le pedía a gritos volver a emprender un nuevo viaje, quizás a qué lugar podría ir ahora, sólo con su mochila, sus víveres y su infaltable botella con agua. Y allí caminado por la carretera decidió esperar en un paradero, donde podría tomar algún móvil que lo llevara hacia destino desconocido.

Se sentó, con su siempre sonrisa en los labios.

\- Vamos Moka, no quiero esperar más.

\- Tranquila, iremos a Ba Sing Se, pero de la mejor manera…

Karro volvió a reír y volteó su rostro para encontrarse nuevamente con la chica de ojos dorados, cabellera negra y larga y su particular bufanda roja, pero esta vez rodeando su cuello.

Y comenzó a cantar…

 _ **No creo que haya sido casualidad**_ _ **  
**_ _ **que nuestros dos caminos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **se cruzaran en la mitad**_ _ **  
**_ _ **de esta carretera que, la verdad,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **la mayoría de las veces sólo da soledad…**_

 _ **Pero que felicidad,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **haberte conocido no parece verdad...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pero que felicidad,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **esos poquitos días escapan la realidad.**_

Moka reconoció la canción, la voz y volvió a esconder su rostro tras su bufanda.

* * *

Hola, pues acá les traigo un nuevo fic makorra, esta vez como genderbend ¿Ya saben lo que significa, no? Pues espero haber sido pionera en esto, la verdad es que no se si hay fics, en el fandom de LOK que hayan escrito con los roles invertidos, y la verdad es que ya tenia ganas de hacer algo así jejeje, Además que re contra amo esta canción y es mi primer songfic, así que espero que les haya gustado como quedó ;)  
Bueno, no más palabrerías, y espero sus lindos o feos comentarios, pues todo sirve para ir mejorando y cumpliendo tanto con mis expectativas como las de los lectores, por eso, con unos segundos que se de, me regalan un review y si no, bien también :P

Ya, nos leemos en una próxima ocasión. n.n


End file.
